pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
First Contact: A Gemini Story (Epilogue by Raging Blast)
Note: This story is Raging Blast’s contest entry for a version of an epilogue for First Contact by FossilsDaDaDa. '' Epilogue ''As Ferb goes back to his home, he asks Phineas to talk with Jessica alone. He promises everything will be explained to him later. Understanding the matter, Phineas agreed. However, he couldn’t sleep due to the sheer curiosity of what happened in the last few hours. '' ''Tomorrow, 9:00 PM Phineas was dragging his legs to the bed. He was very tired. A lot of stuff happened in this day, more than it usually does. Not to mention that he wasn’t even sleeping last night. “Two steps more,” Phineas mouthed. Then he looked back and saw Ferb and Jessie talking. Well, they have things to discuss. As he entered his room, he fell on his bed. He hugged his pet Perry who was lying on it. “You know, Perry, our lives are going to be changed from this day afterwards. We have a new family member!” Perry made a chattering nose. Phineas continued, “Yeah, and guess what? Ferb is half-alien!” Perry chattered again. Come to think of it, Ferb’s alien origin could explain quite a few things… Like his cooper-based blood or his green hair. ''Phineas told himself. He put the platypus on the other side of his bed. Aferwards, he looked to the ceiling where a picture of the star sky was laying, with every star being a small light bulb. “Do you like it, Perry? It is nice thinking while looking at the star sky…” However, Perry didn’t answer. He was already sleeping. “Hm, wonder what could make him so tired. Platypuses don’t do anything…” ''Eh, I guess everyone deserves a good sleep, even if that one does nothing… ''Phineas looked at Ferb’s bed. ''Jessie… I have a new step-sibling now. It should be fun, but this is still a big change. It was wonderful looking at Jessie hugging dad. A family reunion… Well, he still doesn’t know Jessie is an alien. We had to make up a story, but sooner or later, we’ll have to tell them the truth. They need to know, after all. ''Phineas turned off the lights in his ceiling that represented stars. We should at least wait until the situation calms down a bit. As he thought of this, Phineas saw Ferb and Jessie climbing the stairs. Jessie entered a different room, being the first person to put a use to it. Ferb entered the room he regularly sleeps in. “And, how did your talk go?” “Very good, actually. I learned I can telepathically speak with Jessie whenever I want.” “Cool. Let me guess… You are speaking to her now?” “Correct.” “Heh, cool.” As Phineas said that, he closed his eyes. He was just too weak. Ferb, on the other hand, didn’t want to sleep. There was still a lot of stuff his sister had to tell him. After all, who knows what can you learn from an ''alien sister? THE END Category:Fanon Works Category:First Contact: A Gemini Story